Long term energy solutions to global energy challenges increasingly include renewable fuels. Renewable energy sources include electric, solar, wind and biofuels. Only biofuels have the potential to act as feedstock for existing refineries and the resulting biofuel will have similar molecular structure to the refined petroleum products currently used for transportation fuel. Current refineries have the capability for hydrogenation and hydrocracking to further refine the fatty acids into usable transportation fuels. Advanced refining reduces the possibility of gelling in lower temperatures which is a criticism of biofuels. Leading biofuel sources include corn, sugar cane, palm, soy and algae. Algae has the potential to produce impressive increases in gallons/acre of oil production compared to other biofuel sources. Some report yields up to 100 times greater (Tachibana, C. (2009). Algae Biofuels: From pond Scum to Jet Fuel (Oregon, United States, RenewableEnergyWorld.com), pp. 2.). Unlike agricultural sources for biofuel which require extensive land allotments that compete with natural forests and habitats and compete with food production imparting upward pressure on world food prices, algae-based biofuel can be grown in areas unfavorable for traditional agriculture.